Ano
by Songwind
Summary: "What do you want above everything else?" "A night alone with 'Chiri and choc. sauce would be nice..." "...you get the sauce, I'll take care of the rest." NOT hentai, please enjoy. ^^;


Ano...  
  
By Songwind  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own FY. Yuu Watase-sama does. Go sue someone else.  
  
Notes- This is humor. This is PG-13. This is NOT hentai, despite the summary. Please enjoy. -- Is on a short sentence spree today.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good day, good day."  
  
I ignored the old man and kept walking on. Damn it, I was gonna be late for school again! Why couldn't my alarm clock be normal for once and get me up at the time I set it? Like, at six instead of seven?!  
  
"Here, what a nice young lady."  
  
You are SO not talking to me, buddy. Without even looking at the man, I just gave a little nod and kept on going. You do not want to talk to me now, mister.  
  
"Say, you look down, is something wrong?"  
  
I stopped and glanced back. I blinked. The old man was sure dressed weird.  
  
Picture this; an old man with a long gray beard sitting on a bench. He was dressed in a huge plaid shirt with a clashing pair of plaid pants and a plaid tie on, with a huge gray overcoat on the entire thing.  
  
Well, I decided, the point was that he wasn't looking at me, so he wasn't talking to me after all. Probably was talking to some invisible friend of his, he looked like a crazy sort of person.  
  
Okay, that wasn't fair. Sometimes people dressed weird could be homeless, and they couldn't really help that, could they?  
  
All the same, it was good in my book, at least, that he wasn't directing his attention to me. With that thought in mind, I turned away again. I readied to hurry off.  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
The old man again. Who on earth WAS he talking to?  
  
"What would you want, above everything else in the universe?"  
  
Losing my patience, I naturally began to rant under my breath. "Hmph. A night alone with Chichiri and chocolate sauce would be nice," I muttered sarcastically. "But that's not gonna happen, is it? Just like my book isn't gonna fix itself up from being torn to pieces by my damn brother, OR getting late to- YEEK!"  
  
I backed away, startled. About a foot in front of me stood the old man, who, an instant ago, had been about twenty feet behind me. And the creepiest thing about it was he was grinning at me.  
  
"I see," he said with a wink. "Bring the chocolate sauce to your room at eight tonight. I'll do the rest."  
  
With that, he turned away and started down a nearby alley.  
  
I stared after him, wide-eyed. A moment passed, but the only semi-coherent thing I could manage to say was, "What the hell?!"  
  
What was he, a stalker? Should I be alarmed? Or was he just insane? If he was a fanboy of some sort, that'd explain how he knew about an anime character, not to mention the weird dress... But weren't elderly folk more interested in 'their times' instead of now?   
  
What the hell?  
  
Suddenly an alarm on my watch beeped and I glanced down. "Oh, s***!" I gasped. "Five minutes!" With that, I took off racing towards school. With panic filling my mind, I soon forgot about the entire bizarre incident.  
  
~*~ Some hours later ~*~  
  
What the heck was I doing?  
  
I sat in my room, dressed in a white blouse and a long dark blue skirt with flowers on it. The clock read 7:45 p.m. On the desk opposite my bed (where I was currently sitting) sat some Hershey chocolate syrup.  
  
Hey, give me a break. It was the best chocolate sauce stuff we had in the house.   
  
Oh, you mean you were wondering what I was doing, going along with the old man's gig? Actually, I was going to ask you.  
  
I sat there, my toes tapping against the wooden floor. My eyes went from the clock, to the desk, to the window, and back to the clock again.   
  
After all, a fangirl could dream... couldn't she?  
  
My eyes finally broke the cycle to look at a picture on the wall. It was an enlarged collage, and in the center was an image of the picture Miaka took of the Seishi and herself in the anime. It was the biggest picture, so I always looked at it first before turning to look at the other things on it.  
  
Next to that was a picture of Chichiri. He was maskless, he was pissed, and he was doing a spell in it.  
  
Now, while the looking pissed part wasn't exactly what I would want to see of my favorite Seishi, the other two parts weren't necessarily that bad!  
  
Bad things... That reminded me.  
  
I muttered, "I really hope he didn't mean the dubbed one. It'd suck not understanding each other, but hearing 'ya know' would make me want to hurt him AND the old man."  
  
Then I smacked myself. "I am such a pathetic baka. Why am I sitting here, doing this? And the hell are my parents? They were supposed to be home at five! And what about my little brother, he was supposed to show up at three." Then my eyes widened. "What if he kidnapped them? Oh my God!"  
  
I ran to the window and peered out, in search of an old man in a clashing plaid outfit with a huge trench coat. None such odd images came to my eye, and I relaxed a bit.  
  
"But jeez, I was just being sarcastic," I mumbled, blushing slightly as I sat back down on the bed. "I didn't really MEAN that the way he probably took it, though hell I guess it did sound wrong-"  
  
"DAAAAA!"  
  
"EEEEEEK!"  
  
I jumped as the clock struck eight p.m. exactly, and a red light filled the room. I shrieked again and jumped on top of my bed, grabbing my pillow as a weapon just in case.  
  
You know what? You can shut up now.  
  
Anyway, there I stood, ready to kick butt- shut UP!- when a rather surprised blue-haired person appeared out of the red light and fell with a thud onto my floor. Thank God for carpets.  
  
I stared uncertainly as the person in question lay there, mumbling, "Daaa," confusedly.  
  
Short, shaved blue hair, gravity-defying blue bangs... a jingling staff, a huge kasa, a blue kesa... the outfit, the mask...  
  
"Oh my God," I whispered, staring.  
  
"What happened?" the person mumbled into the carpet. "Did Tasuki-kun give me more than I... Iie, no headache no da..."  
  
No da? A blush stained my cheeks and my heart began to pound. All I could think was, oh my God!  
  
The person sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around at his new surroundings, obviously even more confused than when he'd been lying face-first on the carpet. Then he spotted me.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Um..." I stared, then finally dropped the pillow. Then I sat down on the bed, watching him.  
  
Neither of us spoke for a long moment.  
  
"Hi?" I offered.  
  
"Hi, no da."  
  
Another long silence.  
  
"Ano, where am I?" he asked.  
  
"In my room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Knowing that probably didn't help, I added, "An old man in plaid brought you here. To my world, that is. Well, it's not really MY world, but I live in here. You see, I'm a native and you're really not cause while you're known here you're not really supposed to exist..."  
  
I realized I was babbling when his masked face screwed up into a frown as he tried to follow what I was saying. I quickly shut up.  
  
"Ano, another world no da? Is this... Miaka's world?"  
  
"No, it's one outside Miaka's world. You know, you're a book in Miaka's world, Miaka's a book in my world, etc," I explained. "So, uh, hi."  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
We sat there, staring at each other in consternation for a moment.  
  
Then I sighed and flopped back on my bed. "Damn it," I mumbled. "That old man has gotta learn not to eavesdrop. I didn't MEAN a whole night and chocolate sauce!"  
  
"Daa?" He didn't look like I was helping him at all. "Ano, who are you anyway no da?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Songwind," I said, sitting up again. "Atashi wa Songwind desu!" I added.  
  
He smiled a bit. "Ore wa Chichiri na no da!"  
  
"Yoroshiku!"  
  
"Same for me, no da."  
  
"Wow, that's weird," I stated. "This is just like a fanfic."  
  
"Beg pardon, no da?"  
  
"In a fanfic you speak both English and Japanese, like we're doing now, and you understand both," I explained.  
  
"Oh. Eng-ull-ish, you said? So THAT'S what I'm speaking no da... What a weird concept. Now I feel like Miaka no da." Chichiri scratched the back of his head. "So, uh, why exactly am I here in your room?"  
  
"Because an old man eavesdropped on me," I replied. "But let's not get into that."  
  
Chichiri shrugged, and nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Don't worry, you're only supposed to stay here for tonight, then you'll go back," I said.  
  
"Well, no offense to you but I'm pretty sure I'm just drunk right now and having a weird dream," Chichiri said, standing up and picking up his staff. "It was nice to meet you, Songwind-san, demo I must wake up and kill Tasuki for letting me drink so much!"  
  
I blinked. "You drink, eh? So much for being a monk."  
  
"It's disciple, I'm not really a monk no da," he retorted. "It's just simpler to describe myself as such. Once again, nice meeting you, I gotta go."  
  
With that, he started towards my open window.  
  
"Ano-" I began.  
  
A flash of red light, and suddenly I found myself with a lap full of mask-LESS Chichiri. And there was a huge bump on his forehead, which he'd stuck out the window first.  
  
"Itai, no da," he complained. Then he realized where he was- aka on my lap- and turned a beet red. You should have seen it, it was quite adorable, actually...  
  
The monk quickly sat up, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, no da."  
  
"It's okay. What happened?"  
  
"I dunno no da." Tentatively, he picked up his staff and tried to stick THAT out of the window.  
  
The staff had barely gotten out when another flash came, and Chichiri dropped the staff in surprise and pain, holding his own hand gingerly and blowing on it.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked plaintively.  
  
"I guess... when I said a night alone... he MADE it a night alone," I said vaguely. Again, I was blushing.  
  
"A night alone, no da?" He glanced at me curiously. "What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"This weird old guy asked me what I wanted more than anything. And I was in a bad mood, so I said I wanted a night alone with you and, er, never mind... I'll shut up now..." Mortified, I put my head in my hands.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
I looked up. "What?"  
  
Chichiri pointed at something outside. "Is that who you meant, no da?"  
  
I blinked, and stared out the window. Then I stared some more.  
  
The old man was sitting, clashing plaid outfit and all, on the closest tree branch to my window. He was having tea, and when I spotted him he waved at me cheerfully.  
  
I blinked again. "That's weird. Yeah, that's him."  
  
"What's he doing in that tree, no da?"  
  
"Having tea and watching us, apparently," I mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry if this is inconveniencing you..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. At least I know now it's not a dream," he said, glancing at his still-injured hand ruefully. "Da, at least I know I won't have a huge hangover if I fall asleep and wake up, either, no da."  
  
"I guess that's good," I agreed.  
  
"Uh-huh. So, ano..." He seemed to be saying that a lot. "What did you want to do while I'm here, no da?"  
  
Good question. I hung my head. "I dunno."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Another long silence ensued.  
  
"Songwind-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's that over there?"  
  
I looked at where he was pointing, and turned beet red. "Chocolate syrup."  
  
"Choc-oo-laat?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that, no da?"  
  
Oh, right. They didn't have that in Ancient China, did they? I straightened up where I sat, regaining composure. "Oh, it's a really sweet sort of food. It's not that good for you, but it tastes pretty good. If you're interested in trying it..."  
  
"Sure, no da."  
  
~*~  
  
So we sat there, chugging chocolate syrup and giving the weird old man strange looks for the rest of the night. Well, not the rest of the night; we did talk some, mostly about him though he did ask some questions about the modern world. I even gave him the lyrics (IN KANJI, thank you) to Mizu Kagami and Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai so he could learn to sing them. Then I gave him lyrics to Heart ni Kiraboshi and told him I expected him to teach that one to Tasuki.  
  
"Okay, no da," he said, perplexed at the papers. "Ano... What IS this stuff, anyway? I keep feeling like I'm gonna rip it up, no da," he said, gesturing to the papers.  
  
"Paper. You don't really get it for a few more millenia, I think. I'm not all that big on history, but I think that's right..."  
  
"Oh. Neat, no da."  
  
However, good times always come to an end. All too soon, the chocolate syrup had been chugged completely, both of us were hyper, thirsty, and in need of a bathroom, and the old man was telling me it was time for Chichiri to go soon.  
  
So we stood there in my bedroom, looking at each other again. My fangirl side, which I had been keeping at bay all this time, finally broke out.  
  
"You shouldn't wear your mask," I blurted. "You're really awesome and cute when you're maskless and the scar doesn't really offend anyone, honest."  
  
I turned beet red again as he fingered the mask in question (which was in his hands). Then he gave me an honest, full smile. "Arigato. I'll consider that no da." He turned away to pick up his staff once more, as well as his kasa. "Well, I guess it's time no da..."  
  
"Wait. Chichiri?"  
  
"Yes, Songwind-san no da?"  
  
"Could I.. have a hug first?"  
  
He turned back around, and gave me another smile. "Sure, no da."  
  
All too soon (aka five minutes later), he was gone.  
  
Thankfully, so was the old man, but I really didn't care about him at this point.  
  
Instead, I melted on the spot where he hugged me and felt another fangirl daze overcome me. "I am never washing these clothes again," I whispered.  
  
Then I smacked myself. "Baka."  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
"Aw man, I'm late again!" I raced down the street towards school. "All because I couldn't get to sleep till four, this so sucks! I'm gonna get detention!" I panted.  
  
"You look like you're in a rush."  
  
I turned at the familiar voice, to see the old man grinning at me again. "Uh, yeah, school," I mumbled.  
  
"Did you have a good time last night?"  
  
"Er, yeah... Thanks.."  
  
"Hey, the god of love's gotta make someone happy at least once in a while, especially where his Seishi's concerned." With that, he winked, and disappeared.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
I stared at the spot where he'd been.  
  
"That was SUZAKU-SAMA?"  
  
I stared some more. Then I smacked myself.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that was special and had no point. ^^; I got this weird idea from when I was reading another fanfiction that said something along the lines of the wish in the story last night. Thus, this idea popped into my head and refused to leave me alone. What else could I do but write it? Well, hopefully someone out there liked this. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for your time, everyone! 


End file.
